To all that is not lost
by Astarael of Charter
Summary: Allen and Lavi are members of a elite task force in the British government. Their team has been tasked with bringing down the Millennium Earl and his Band of Noah's. AU Boyxboy Laven
1. Chapter 1

l**ooks like I am back in to writing fanfiction.  
>please be patient as I have not written for a very long tone so my flow may be kind of crappy and there may be some grammar and spelling errors.<br>this does not have a beta and I only did a brief proof reading.**

**disclaimer: I do not and never will own DGM. there will be boyxboy, swearing and violence so if you don't like it hit the back key before it's to late **

~Chapter 1~

"Alpha Unit in position over" A soft British voice sounded over the radio

"Roger that Alpha unit and god speed. Over" a Australian accent responded after a moment of radio silence

"Oi Usagi- watch my six"

"Baka Usagi! Wake the fuck up! Now is not the time to be dreaming about fucking the Moyashi over there" A clearly annoyed Japanese voice sounded over the radio after a while of silence

'My Name is Allen! 'the British voice from earlier responded quietly but still audibly annoyed

'Yuu-chan, you're so mean!' Lavi joked, his face quickly changed from joking to serious. 'I have your six, ready to move out with the all clear'

'Coast is clear Alpha Leader-it's now or never" Came a soft female voice over the radio.

Black Order squad is the best kept secret of the British secret service. So secret that not even all of its members knew they existed. Alpha squad consists of its leader Allen Walker, It's 2IC Lavi Bookman, Resident angry Man Yuu Kanda and the all Seeing Sniper Lenalee Lee.

Allen and Lavi are lovers which was widely known in the secret service. Though most view this as a conflict of interest as well as a liability it was too detrimental to split them up now as get worked way to well as a team.

Black Order squad has been task with hunting and immobilising The Millennium Earl and his band of Noahs. The most dangerous 'Gang' in all of Britain, if not the world.

They had the authority to do it by brute force if need be.  
>In the Early hours of a Friday on a cold winter's morning, Alpha squad was mobilized to take down a warehouse that was suspected to be a Noah weapon storage facility.<p>

'Its time to move guys. On my signal we move in' Allen spoke quietly in to his headset. Holding his fist up, he used his other hand to pull his pistol out of its holster by his side. He heard Lavi pull his Rifle Oudzuchi from his back and cock it to symbolise he was ready. Kanda nodded at Allen from across the way, his sword Mugen in hand.

Allen moved his hand in the direction of the door they were entering.  
>"Go, Go, Go" Allen voiced in to the radio stepping out from his cover, cocking his gun and moving forward. Kanda fell in to position behind him and close behind Lavi brought up the rear.<p>

Reaching the doors, Lenalee dropped down from her hiding spot, her trusty sniper rifle carefully strapped to her back. She pulled out her auxiliary pistol and fell in to place behind Lavi.

The warehouse as they suspected, was full of all kinds of weaponry.  
>"Strike" Lavi spoke ecstatically; you could practically see the hearts in his eyes as they glistened with pure glee.<p>

Allen rolled his eyes. 'Kanda, Lena-you guys take the right. Lavi and I will take the left. Only engage if necessary. If you have to kill do it quietly"  
>Kand and Lenalee nodded before quietly moving to the right.<br>'You know we have better stuff than this right?' Allen said as he turned to Lavi with a apathetic grin.

'Of Course Moyashi- that doesn't stop me from being excited at the prospect though' Lavi replied with a cheerful grin.

"You're just like a child in a candy store" Allen replied while glaring at Lavi for using his much hated nickname. "I'm going for higher ground, you stay down here" Allen looked up at the storage crate next to him.

"Need a hand up?" Lavi asked with a grin.

"If you would be so kind" Allen replied, taking a few steps back.  
>Lavi placed one knee on the ground and positioned his hands in front of the other Knee; Allen ran at Lavi placing his foot on Lavi's hands as he was pushed up and landed gracefully on the crate.<p>

They moved forward- nothing that each crate contained something different. Ranging from high explosive to throwing knives.

Allen heard a quick shuffle of feet symbolising Lavi taking cover and flattened himself to the top of the crate as quick as possible. The Noahs guard of as they called themselves the "Akuma" were always present at all of the Earl's bases of operations and storage facilities.

"We are definitely in the right place. Kanda, Lenalee, keep an eye out for akuma" Allen broadcast to his team once the guard was out of ear shot  
>"We have a bigger problem than that Allen-kun" Lenalee's voice sounded back over the radio in response. "The Earl himself is here"<p>

"Fuck! Alright, Lavi and I are on our way back to you . Stay put until we get there" Allen sighed as he jumped off the crate off the crate and landed softly next to Lavi.  
>"This is not going to plan at all-Our Intel advised that the Earl was in Germany" Lavi said, concern evident in his voice.<p>

"Looks like we have a bug in the system. We will have to keep this on the DL. Don't even tell your Gramps until we have the all clear from Komui" Allen replied looking down at his watch that showed the co-ordinates of every member of his team.

"Hello Shounen, so nice to see you again my pet" A soft yet evil voice sounded behind them.

Lavi Spun around, drawing his second weapon- the pistol kodzuchi. He pressed his back against Allen's as they both pointed their weapons directly at the source of the voice.

* * *

><p><strong>short and probably crappy. I have started the next chapter but I will see how this goes before I post it. If you find any errors please let me know and I will fix them.<br>I would also greatly appreciate it if you reviewed my story so I know how to make it better.  
>Anyway, thanks again<br>Astarael**

**EDIT: Minor garmmer and wording issues fixed. please let me know if you notice anything else**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right guys. Here is Chapter 2. Sorry about the delay. It is hard to write when I am working lots, working on costumes and have a partner that doesnt approve of this stuff.**

**Thank you you to all that have watched, faved and reviewed this story it means a lot to me :)**

**this is is also un-betaed**

**DISCLAIMER: DGM is still not mine and never will be **

* * *

><p>"Tyki Mikk" Allen Said bitterly.<p>

"What the fuck are you do you want Tyki?" Lavi spat, distain evident in his tone.

"I should be the one asking the question Lavi, after all you are the ones trespassing on someone else's property" Tyki took a step forward while lighting a cigarette.

Lavi pointed his rifle at the ground in front of Tyki's feet and pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoed loudly through the warehouse. Dust and cement debris settled on Tyki's feet.

"Don't come any fucking closer Mikk" Lavi warned moving the rifle back up to be pointed directly at Tyki's head.

" Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Bookman. Now the whole warehouse is going to know that you are here. My Akuma will be here any moment" Tyki pulled the cigarette from his mouth and took another step forward.

Lavi smirked "An unfortunate side effect to my plan"

Both Allen and Lavi pushed off each other as a loud gunshot was fired from behind them, allowing access to the gunman's target.

Behind them stood Lenalee cocking her sniper rifle ready for a second shot if it was needed. Tyki moved aside just in time for the bullet to go flying past his head.

"Wrong move" Tyki's voice was cold with murderous intent "I can't reach the girl so you will have to do Shounen"

Tyki's face went dark his evil smile was enough to give the group chills down their spines. Before anyone could stop him Tyki pulled his gun out of his suit and pointed it directly at Allen's head. His finger itching to pull the trigger.

Cold Steel pushed itself harshly against Tyki's neck, a small trickle of blood running down where the skin was broken.

"Don't even think about it Mikk or you will lose your head"

Tyki smirked and ignoring Kanda's words he pulled tighter on the trigger, itching to squeeze it all the way.

"Tyki-pon!~" A musical voice rang out from above them. Tyki turned his head towards the voice; a shadowy figure could be seen with only his grin visible. He rolled his eyes and grunted in disapproval.

"Please don't hurt my Nephew Tyki, I don't think I could forgive you if you did" the voice sang out again.

Allen's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Nea? What the fuck?" Allen yelled inquisitively

Lavi could have sworn that Allen's skin had gone paler the it was already.

The shadowy figure now identified as Nea stepped out of the shadows, his evil laugh echoed through the warehouse

"yes my boy, it has been a while hasn't it?" Nea's voice was musical just like the way that Allen remembered it.

Lavi and Kanda kept their expressions blank. Though Shocked they kept their weapons firmly pointed at Tyki. Lenalee was slowly edging her way forwarded however she had her weapon pointed at Nea.

"Come on Tyki~ there is a time and place and now is not that. Or have you forgotten the Earls Plan?~" Nea leaned against the railing on the runway that hang above them in a casual manner

Tyki sighed heavily and dropped the cigarette he had on the ground. He released the cartridge from the gun and it fell from the gun and hit the ground with a loud clang. It bounced along the ground before settling in one place. The gun followed shortly after making a louder clang. He started to turn away from Allen and Lavi while moving away from the blade. Lavi acted quickly, he flipped his pistol around in his hand, grabbed it by the barrel and quickly clocked Tyki in the head with it. Tyki slumped to the ground unconscious.

"I think it's time we left and quickly" Lavi said, doing his best not to allow his concern become evident but his voice failed him. Allen made no move, his face was fixed in an expression of shock and was just staring up at Nea who smiled back creepily.

"Baka Moyashi! Fucking move, we need to Evac now" Kanda yelled and slapped Allen across the face hard. A red hand print glared angrily back and ay onlookers. Allen's eyes moved from Nea to Kanda, his expression completely blank, Lavi hated this expression, he knew that whoever Nea was it was something from Allen's past that he was hoping would not come back again.

Allen Turned from Kanda "Lenalee, Call for Evac we need to leave and stat" Allen's voice was one of authority and had no emotion laced in what-so-ever

"Ai Sir" Lenalee replied giving a small salute

Lenalee turned heel and ran off, her call for evac turning in to white noise as the rest of the crew followed closely behind,

By the time they reached the Evac site the Chopper was already waiting for them. The whole way back Allen's expression did not change.

- X -

The debriefing back at HQ was long and cumbersome. Lavi found it to be tedious, though he did know that it was necessary. Many questions were asked in which the answers were unknown. Due to the nature as to what had happened the board that would usually be present was not there. Instead the Sleek boardroom only contained Squad Alpha and Base Command CO Komui and his 2Ic Reever.

Lavi watched Allen very carefully, his mood had improved but to Lavi's trained eye he could see that today's events were bothering them

The briefing was coming to a close. Komui sighed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips.

"All right guys, we will give you a day of down time. Get as much rest as possible. You will need it. Dismissed"

Komui Looked up at everyone as he finished his sentence. Everyone present stood up and saluted before leaving the room. Allen and Lavi were the last to leave. They walked slowly back to their room though not a word was spoken, Allen was glad that Lavi was staying close by. Nea's untimely return was worrying him.

Before he even knew it they had made it back to their room. Allen Stepped inside slowly, slid his battle cloak off and hung it on the rack. The door Clicked closed quietly behind him.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked, his voice soft and filled with concern.

"I…" Allen started but the words would not come out. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair head tilted slightly back while thinking about what to say.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Allen's waist and pulled him in to a warm embrace.

"Whatever it is Allen, it must be really bothering you" Lavi's voice was comforting. He placed a soft kiss on Allen's forehead before taking a step back.

Allen sat himself down on the bed and looked at Lavi

"Do you remember how I told you about my foster father Mana and how he passed away when I was young?" Allen Spoke quietly, his English accent more predominant is his tired state.

Lavi nodded in response not know exactly what to say, which was a rare occurrence for him. Seeing Lavi's nodded he continued.

"Mana has a brother, his name was Nea. He got mixed up with the Earl at a young age. He quickly rose up the ranks and become one of the Earls most valued Noah. Nea started to disagree with the Earls actions but it was already too late as he was in the middle of it all. Nea tried to take it down from the inside"

Allen had to pause for a moment. Lavi took this moment to step forward and sit down next to Allen. He grabbed Allen's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. Allen found this comforting and this action allowed him to find the courage to continue.

"Nea managed to meet up with Mana to get his help but the earl bet him there. He held Mana and I hostage to get to Nea. He did his best to get the Earl to let us go as we had no involvement but the Earl did not listen. In turn he killed Mana with a single bullet right in front of us. Nea freaked and ran off. I had my eyes closed at this point. I heard another gun shot and what sounded like a body hitting the ground. Next thing I felt was searing pain as the Earl carved the symbol over my eye as a reminder to not cross him again. I didn't see Nea after that until today"

Allen looked at Lavi, a sad smile on his face.

He bent over and started undoing his boots. His hands were shaking from recalling the memory. He slid them off and lay back on the bed.

"You know Lavi, if it wasn't for that day I might not have ended up here, and I would have never have met you" Allen propped himself up on his elbows

"I guess that's one this that I can thank that bastard Cross for" Lavi said as he leaned over to take off his boots.

Allen laughed and lay back on the bed.

They sat in silence for a while. Allen was shaken from the memory and Lavi taking in the information. A loud growl interrupted the silence. Lavi looked over at Allen's stomach and Smirked.

" I was wondering when that bottomless pit was going to wake up. Come on Moyashi, let's go get some food"

"It's Allen Baka Usagi" Allen replied halfheartedly. he pushed himself off the bed and placed his feet on the floor " I think I will have a shower first".

He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt and started to move towards the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder at Lavi, a sly look in his eye.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I went Straight in to the action and ended with well... yeah that haha<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. Feedback is always welcome. **

**I will upload again when I am able too. C3 is in the works already :)**


End file.
